Love You
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: fic for Shikamaru's birthday...  Karena mencintaimu, bagiku berarti menerima semua yang ada pada dirimu. Bahkan masa lalu yang akan menyakitiku...  R n R please...


_**Hai hai, Yume balik lagi dengan fic one shot ShikaNaru.**_

_**I made it special for Shikamaru's birthday event.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Love for You by YumeYume-chan**_

_**Happy reading minna!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ia bukan tipe orang yang peduli pada orang lain.**_

_**Bukan juga tipe orang yang suka ikut campur.**_

_**Namun sosok itu mengubahnya.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Mau tertawa sampai kapan?" tanya Shikamaru pada bocah seorang remaja berambut kuning yang balas menatapnya bingung.

"Maaf?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tanya mau sampai kapan kau menipu dirimu sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Ano, aku tidak mengerti," kata pemuda tersebut.

Bukannya menjelaskan maksud ucapannya, Shikamaru malah berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda tersebut.

* * *

_**Ia tidak tertarik untuk bersosialisasi pada orang lain.**_

_**Karena baginya, awan lebih menarik untuk dipandang.**_

_**Hingga sosok itu hadir dan mengusik kehidupannya.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Ah, hai. Kau yang waktu itu di taman kan?" sapa pemuda pirang itu. Saat ini mereka berada di atap sekolah.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat tidak berminat untuk memanjangkan percakapan mereka.

"Ah, kenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto, aku murid baru di sekolah ini," kata pemuda pirang itu lagi.

"…."

"Kau tidak mau menyebutkan namamu?" tanya si pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu.

"Naara Shikamaru," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Salam kenal Shikamaru," kata pemuda itu riang.

Shikamaru bangkit dari acara tidurannya lalu menatap Naruto tajam."Jangan pernah tertawa seperti itu di hadapanku," katanya.

"Eh? maksudmu apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Aku benci orang yang menipu dirinya sendiri," jawab Shikamaru lalu segera meninggalkan Naruto yang memandangnya bingung.

* * *

_**Semua hal itu merepotkan, dan ia akan memilih tidur untuk menghindari semua hal yang merepotkan.**_

_**Sosok itu juga merepotkan.**_

_**Namun sosok itu juga membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Aku pinjam dia sebentar," kata Shikamaru yang langsung menarik Naruto keluar kelas. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan kaget teman sekelasnya yang terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya ia berurusan dengan orang lain dan protes berat dari Naruto.

"Arrgh, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Naara? Kenapa kau main tarik saja hah? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang bicara dengan teman-teman yang lain?" sembur Naruto setibanya mereka di atap sekolah.

Shikamaru hanya menatapnya malas, lalu segera merebahkan diri di lantai atap sekolah dan mulai memejamkan matanya."Laki-laki juga punya hak untuk menangis. Tidak perlu takut di sebut cengeng, lebih baik menumpahkan semua perasaan daripada berpura-pura baik-baik saja di hadapan orang lain."

Naruto memasang wajah bingung,"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan. Aku kembali ke kelas duluan ya."

"Alasanmu selalu melihat ke arah bangku sebelahmu yang kosong, alasanmu selalu datang di atap sekolah saat malam hari, alasanmu berdiri di bawah air hujan, dan alasan yang menyebabkan matamu selalu terlihat sendu saat melakukan itu semua adalah karena seseorang bukan?" tanya Shikamaru yang membuat langkah Naruto terhenti.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Naara," kata Naruto.

"Lalu mengapa kau berhenti? Mengapa kau tidak berlalu saja seolah tidak mendengarkan kata-kata yang tadi aku ucapkan bila itu semua tidak berarti untukmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto hanya mampu tertunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Mengapa hanya diam? Bukankah kau tidak mengerti? Bukankah,-"

"CUKUP."

"Kenapa? Apanya yang cukup?" tanya Shikamaru dengan mata masih memejam.

"Sudah cukup kau melanggar privasiku. Sudah cukup kau mencampuri urusanku Naara," ujar Naruto dingin.

"Aku akan berhenti setelah kau juga berhenti berpura-pura," kata Shikamaru.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya masalahku denganmu? Apa yang membuatmu merasa berhak mencampuri kehidupanku?"

"Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak suka pada orang yang berpura-pura," kata Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja aku tidak ada. Lagi pula aku juga tidak pernah memintamu mencampuri urusanku," sahut Naruto.

"Terserah padamu kalau begitu. Tapi kuperingatkan satu hal," kata Shikamaru,"KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA TERUS BERSIKAP BEGINI. AKAN TIBA SAAT KAU MERASA LELAH, DAN INGIN MELEPASKAN DIRI DARI SEMUANYA. NAMUN SEMUA ITU SUDAH TERLAMBAT HINGGA KAU MENYADARINYA."

Naruto langsung meninggalkan Shikamaru setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut.

* * *

"_**Arrgh, aku tidak mengerti soal ini."**_

"_**Dasar dobe. Apanya yang kau tidak mengerti?" tanya pemuda di sebelahnya. Seketika pemuda tersebut menoleh ke samping di mana sosok pemuda tadi bertanya.**_

"_**Semuanya."**_

"_**Dasar dobe."**_

"_**Eh, mau apa kita malam-malam ke sekolah teme?" tanya pemuda pirang tersebut.**_

"_**Hn. Lihat saja nanti dobe."**_

"_**Ta….tapi kalau ada hantu gimana teme?"**_

"_**Ck, zaman sekarang kau masih percaya hantu? Dasar dobe."**_

"_**Wah, bintangnya banyak sekali malam ini!" seru pemuda pirang yang dipanggil 'dobe' oleh temannya itu.**_

"_**Naruto," panggil pemuda tersebut.**_

"_**Eh? tumben kau manggil nama asliku teme."**_

"_**Aku menyukaimu Naruto."**_

"_**Eh? maksudmu kau,-"**_

"_**Aku serius menyukaimu," kata pemuda itu.**_

"_**Hehehehehe, aku juga suka kau teme!" jawab pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.**_

"_**Ayo kita pulang," ajak pemuda yang dipanggil 'teme' oleh Naruto.**_

"_**Teme," panggil Naruto.**_

"_**Apa?"**_

"_**Apa sekarang kita sudah pacaran?" tanya Naruto.**_

_**Pemuda yang ditanya berhenti. Lalu menatap teduh pada Naruto,"Aku ingin minta dua hal padamu malam ini."**_

"_**Kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto.**_

"_**Aku sangat suka tawamu. Aku ingin selalu melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa," kata pemuda itu.**_

"_**Lho? Bukannya selama ini aku juga tertawa? Kau ini aneh sekali teme!" kata Naruto bingung.**_

"_**Yang kedua, panggil namaku. Malam ini saja, aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan namaku," kata pemuda tersebut sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.**_

"_**Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau membuatku takut," tanya pemuda pirang itu.**_

"_**Lakukan saja Naruto."**_

"_**Sasuke," kata Naruto akhirnya menyerah.**_

"_**Terima kasih," kata Sasuke lalu tersenyum begitu lembut. Namun malah membuat Naruto merasa sesak.**_

'_**Drrrt, drrrt, drrrt.'**_

"_**Halo? Ah 'Tachi-nii, ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang menjawab teleponnya.**_

"_**Naruto, Sasuke meninggal sejam yang lalu. Datanglah ke rumah, aku ingin menyerahkan surat Sasuke padamu."**_

"_**Jangan bercanda! Sasuke ada bersama… Sasuke? kau di mana?" kata Naruto memanggil Sasuke yang telah menghilang.**_

"_**Sasuke?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Shikamaru bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu menyulut sebatang rokok dan mulai menghisapnya.

"Merokok di lingkungan sekolah itu pelanggaran Naara-san, apalagi kau belum cukup umur untuk itu," tegur seorang wanita berambut ikal hitam dan mata merah.

"Hanya ingin sedikit bernostalgia dengan'nya' Kurenai-sensei," jawab Shikamaru.

"Ada masalah yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Asuma?" tanya wanita tersebut.

Shikamaru mematikan rokok yang dihisapnya lalu kembali memandang awan."Aku tidak tahu alasanku mencampuri urusannya. Aku hanya tahu, aku tidak suka mendengar tawanya yang terpaksa dan melihat matanya yang dipenuhi kesedihan. Apalagi alasan terkuat yang melatar belakanginya adalah seseorang yang telah hilang dan tidak mungkin kembali."

Yuuhi Kurenai tersenyum mendengar penuturan murid kesayangan suaminya yang telah tiada itu."Manusia memiliki perasaan egois yang menjadi alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu, atau pun mendapatkan sesuatu. Sepintar dan sejenius apapun dirimu, bila perasaan egois itu telah muncul, maka pemikiran pun tidak akan dapat berjalan."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Egoisme telah menguasaimu Shikamaru. Secara implisit kau telah memaksanya melupakan seseorang yang pernah mengisi kehidupannya dahulu. Jawabannya akan sama bila aku bertanya 'mengapa kau merokok' padamu. Tentu kau akan menjawab 'untuk mengenangnya'. Mengapa kau tidak mencari guru yang lain untuk kau kagumi Shikamaru?" tanya Kurenai di akhir penjelesannya.

"Tentu saja karena dia tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun," jawab Shikamaru.

"Eksistensi seseorang, tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan oleh orang lain. Seperti apapun berusaha, tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan sebuah eksistensi. Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah mendampingi. Kalau kau suka padanya, dampingi dia. Beri dia kebahagiaan yang baru," kata Kurenai.

"Aku mengerti penjelasan anda, tetapi yang tidak aku mengerti apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan 'kalau kau suka padanya'?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sejak ditinggal Asuma, kau berubah menjadi lebih cuek dan tidak peduli pada orang di sekitarmu. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu peduli pada orang lain. Apa yang mendasarimu untuk mencampuri kehidupannya bila kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Kurenai.

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak suka pada orang yang menipu dirinya sendiri," jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu apa yang menyebabkanmu tidak menyukainya? Apa yang menyebabkanmu ingin mengubahnya?" tanya Kurenai lagi."Bukankah kau bisa bersikap tidak peduli seperti pada yang lainnya?"

Kali ini Shikamaru terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, bahkan otak jeniusnya pun tidak sanggup memikirkan jawaban yang sekiranya pantas untuk ia lontarkan sebagai alasan.

"Kenapa diam Shikamaru? Bukankah setiap pertanyaan memiliki jawaban? Bukankah setiap perbuatan memiliki motif?" Kurenai tersenyum melihat muridnya terdiam."Jawabannya ada di dalam hatimu. Hanya saja ingatlah satu hal, 'eksistensi seseorang tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan'. Jika ingin mendapatkannya, kau harus bisa menerima dirinya seutuhnya, bahkan masa lalu yang tidak akan pernah bisa di lupakan."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kurenai pun meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tetap membisu entah memikirkan apa.

* * *

_**Dia jenius dalam segala hal.**_

_**Baik bidang olahraga maupun mata pelajaran.**_

_**Namun sosok itu membuat kejeniusannya menguap.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Kalau mau mencari penyakit, sebaiknya jangan dilakukan di lingkungan sekolah. Karena kau hanya akan merepotkan orang lain," kata Shikamaru sambil memayungi Naruto yang lagi-lagi berdiri di bawah hujan di atap sekolah. Tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang juga basah kuyup.

"Aku, baru mengerti maksudnya sekarang," kata Naruto.

"Huh?" bingung Shikamaru.

"Dia bilang dia menyukai tawaku dan ingin selalu melihatnya. Karena itulah aku tertawa untuknya," kata Naruto."Tapi aku tidak menyadari jika selama ini yang aku lakukan adalah menipu diriku sendiri. Mungkin karena itulah, aku selalu merasa sesak setiap kali tertawa. Semakin aku tertawa, maka semakin besar pula rasa sesak yang aku rasakan."

"…."

"Bisakah kau menutupiku? Aku sepertinya akan menangis," kata Naruto.

"Lakukan saja kalau itu bisa membuatmu tenang," kata Shikamaru.

"…."

"…."

"Hahahaha, sepertinya sudah terlambat untukku menangisinya. Aku sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi," kata Naruto hendak meninggalkan Shikamaru.

'Brukk!'

"Menangislah," kata Shikamaru sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Jangan ditahan lagi. setelah menangisinya, cobalah lupakan dia. Meskipun sulit, jangan hanya terpaku padanya," kata Shikamaru.

"Hehehehe, hiks…hiks…. Sasuke bodoh. Brengsek, teme menyebalkan. Seenaknya pergi," seru Naruto menumpahkan semua emosinya.

"Aku…..aku….selama ini terus bergantung padanya tanpa pernah tahu dia menderita leukimia. Seenaknya dia menutupinya. Dia pikir aku ini siapa hiks."

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, akhirnya Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto."Puas?"

"Aku rasa begitu," kata Naruto."Rasanya aneh, mendapati diriku menangis di hadapan orang lain."

"Lebih baik dari pada menyimpannya sendirian," kata Shikamaru.

"Naara, bo-,"

"Cukup Shikamaru saja, seperti saat pertama kali kau menanyakan namaku."

"Ah, aku pikir kau tidak suka dipanggil begitu. Shikamaru, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

"Silahkan saja," kata Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau mau merepotkan diri untukku? Maksudku, anak-anak di kelas bilang ini pertama kalinya kau mencampuri urusan orang lain. Jadi, boleh aku tahu apa sebabnya?" tanya Naruto.

"…."

"Shikamaru? Ano, kalau tidak mau member tahu juga tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto.

"Saat pertama kali mendengarmu tertawa di taman, aku merasa tawamu itu palsu. Aku tidak suka. Saat melihatmu, aku jadi ingin mendengar tawa yang sesungguhnya darimu. Bukan tawa palsu, tetapi tawa yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu yang tertawa karena kau benar-benar bahagia. Aku juga ingin melihat matamu bersinar, karena yang aku lihat saat itu adalah matamu yang redup."

"Eh?"

"Saat tahu kita berada dalam kelas yang sama, aku pikir bisa melihatnya. Tapi ternyata tawamu tetap saja palsu dan matamu juga masih saja redup. Membuatku penasaran dan tidak bisa tidur. Aku kesal, saat menyadari bahwa semua itu disebabkan oleh seseorang yang pastinya telah pergi. Aku jadi ingin kau melupakannya dan mulai bersikap egois dengan memaksamu melupakannya."

"…."

"lalu aku sadar. Rasa tidak suka, rasa penasaran dan rasa kesal itu kemudian menjadi sebuah perasaan egois yang membuatku ingin menggantikan posisi orang itu. Tapi Kurenai-sensei menyadarkanku bahwa eksistensi seseorang tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan. Seperti apapun aku berusaha menggantikannya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Intinya," kata Shikamaru mengambil jeda sejenak.

"Aku menyukaimu Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru."Eh, aku….aku."

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk melupakannya. Juga tidak berniat untuk menggantikan posisinya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan semuanya padamu," kata Shikamaru."Karena mencintaimu, bagiku berarti menerima semua yang ada pada dirimu. Bahkan masa lalu yang akan menyakitiku."

"Shikamaru, tolong beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya."

"Silahkan. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerimaku," kata Shikamaru.

* * *

Dan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Shikamaru tidak pernah menggubris naruto lagi. bahkan ia sangat menghindarinya. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Shikamaru akan segera menghilang dan baru kembali saat bel berbunyi kembali.

"Rupanya kau di sini," kata Naruto pada Shikamaru yang sedang berdiri memandangi awan.

"…."

"Bisakah kau melihatku sebentar saja?" pinta Naruto pada Shikamaru.

Tak ada jawaban yang diberikan Shikamaru, namun hanya sebuah tindakan. Memberikan apa yang Naruto minta. Melihatnya.

Naruto berjalan perlahan ke arah Shikamaru sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau bilang 'mencintaiku, bagimu berarti menerima semua yang ada pada diriku. Bahkan masa lalu yang akan menyakitimu sekalipun'," Naruto berhenti di depan Shikamaru."Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Sasuke seumur hidupku, apa kau mau menerimaku yang seperti ini?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa memahami kata-kataku?" tanya balik Shikamaru.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu tanpa diduga mencium Shikamaru tepat di bibirnya.

"Itulah jawabanku," kata Naruto.

"Begitukah?" tanya Shikamaru dengan seringai di bibirnya.

* * *

_**Tak perlu ada kata yang menyatakan hubungan di antara mereka.**_

_**Karena mereka tahu, tanpa kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka sekalipun,**_

_**hati mereka telah mampu memahaminya.**_

_**Keberadaan seseorang tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan.**_

_**Sekecil apapun itu.**_

_**Oleh karena itu, bila kau mencintai seseorang….**_

_**Dampingilah dia, tanpa berharap untuk menggantikan orang lain.**_

_**Karena itu hanya akan member luka bagimu dan dirinya.**_

_**Karena mencintai, berarti mampu menerima semua hal tentang dirinya.**_

_**Bahkan masa lalu yang terkelam yang akan menyakitimu sekalipun.**_

_**Dan mereka telah memahami hal itu.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**THE END**_

_**happy birthday Shikamaru!  
**_

**MIND TO R N R PLEASE?**

**PLEASE… PLEASE….PLEASE.…PLEA*BEKEPED***


End file.
